Uma despedida cheia de encontros
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: RA/AU. É despedida de solteiro de Dave e quem está organizando é a Santana, além de também estar de olho na bela stripper loira e dando uma de cupido -uhn- para Kurt. Sebofsky, Brittana e Klaine.


**Título:** Uma despedida cheia de encontros.  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto Glee/2012 p/ ****Kass****,** RA (Blaine e Bittany são strippers), POV da Santana em boa parte da fic, Slash M/M e F/F.  
**Advertências:** Alguns spoilers do 3x14 e da season 4, menções de seminudez e suicídio, alguns xingamentos.  
**Resumo:** É despedida de solteiro de Dave e quem está organizando é a Santana, além de também estar de olho na bela stripper loira e dando uma de cupido -uhn- para Kurt.  
**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pertence! Você acha que se pertencesse eu deixaria o 4x04 acontecer!?  
**N.A:**Inspirado nas roupas do número Gimme More do 4x02, no número de I´m slave 4 u do 2x02 e Moves like Jagger do Marron 5 também ajudou. Isso é um RA, algumas coisas do canon aconteceram, mas nem todas, aqui Blaine e Britt são mais novos que o Kurt e Santana, então eles não se conheceram; ah e Blaine e Britt são strippers. Mais uma coisa, alguns erros são propositais para imitar como se falaria na própria cabeça (POV), outros não, então me avisem se acharem.

**Uma despedida cheia de encontros.**

Por que ela havia aceitado fazer isso mesmo? Ah, claro, ela era 'amiga' dos noivos. Você chantageia alguém para ser seu namorado de fachada por uns tempos e, de repente, são amigos. Que seja, não foram tempos tão ruins, teria sido bem mais problemático se usasse um cara hétero. Ao invés de investidas indesejadas, ficara com planejamento de despedidas de solteiro como recompensa. Okay, fora um bom plano, como todos que só Santana Lopez era boa em fazer.

A surpresa mesmo foi ela ter virado 'amiga' do namorado/noivo de Dave, Sebastian. Talvez fosse por ambos serem... bem, escolha o insulto que quiser. E, pensando bem, amizade também não era exatamente o que tinham, era mais um acordo do tipo: não te odeio tanto para fazer algo contra você ou vamos sorrir amigavelmente para que o Dave não se sinta mal.

E Bas jogara bem quando pedira para ela planejar a despedida dele, Karofsky estava junto para que Santana não pudesse recusar e assim Smythe ganhava total controle sobre os strippers e convidados de ambas as festas.

Afinal Bas não queria o ex de Dave se intrometendo e tendo ainda mais tempo sozinho com seu futuro marido além do que já passava por estar organizando o casamento. Especialmente quando Kurt não aprovava a escolha de Dave. Sebastian e Hummel haviam se estranhado desde que se conheceram, pouco antes de Karofsky ir para faculdade.

Na verdade, Sebastian só começou a se entender melhor com Kurt quando admitiu o que sentia por Dave, falando todas aquelas porcarias super bregas que o Hummel adora e são difíceis de não sentir e que se acaba admitindo quando já se sente tão estupido só de olhar para alguém. Mais ou menos como ela se sentia no momento olhando para aquela linda stripper com os olhos mais inocentes e mais sinceros que já vira. Merda. Ai está uma das breguices que o Hummel gosta tanto.

Ela também estava ali para espionar o Dave, por isso Bas –o bastardo- havia sugerido que ela também organizasse a despedida de solteiro de Karofsky –e não por que teria alguns amigos héteros da faculdade e ela seria bem melhor em escolher as strippers-, só por precaução. Haha. Sei.

Bem, é claro que Sebastian a havia feito colocar seu stripper favorito na festa de Dave para que também não fosse tentado. Um tal de... uhn, começava com B...

A latina pegou os arquivos com fotos e informações de cada stripper até achar a que queria. Blaine, esse é o nome do stripper favorito do Bas, só que ele atendia pelo apelido de "Warbler" nos clubes que se apresentava. Oh,_ madre santa_! Ela pensou ao olhar a foto melhor. Esse é o stripper que o Hummel ta babando a festa inteira!

Ela sorriu divertida e maliciosamente ao imaginar a cara que Bas faria ao saber que o Hummel 'pegou' seu stripper favorito. Bem, não que Kurt fosse pegar o cara logo, provavelmente o levaria em infinitos encontros antes, especialmente considerando o quão vermelho ele está só olhando para o cara, quase da cor do cabelo daquela funcionária do McKinley com olhos de coruja, a esposa do sr. Schuster. Observou o stripper baixinho, mas podia ver o apelo e parecia que Hummel não era o único interessado... isso ou o garoto estava corando de volta para conseguir mais gorjetas em sua calça. Eles já estavam sendo pagos, mas isso das gorjetas parecia o tipo de fantasia que todos queriam tentar, exceto Kurt. É, não parecia ser mesmo o caso já que Hummel estava tão envolto que nem fazia nada além de olhar, corar e suspirar, então nada de notas na calça do tal Blaine, Kurt provavelmente explodiria de emoção se tentasse.

Pegou o arquivo de Blaine e deixou os outros em sua bolsa ao se levantar, fingindo casualidade ao ir até o bar com um plano em mente. Passou por Hummel e derrubou o papel, abaixando-se em seguida e entregando-o para ele.

-Você deixou cair isso.- ela sorriu e saiu dali tão rápido quanto apareceu, antes que ele pudesse responder direito.

Kurt abriu a boca pra protestar, mas a garota ia longe, já pedindo uma bebida no bar. Olhou então para o papel e engasgou, corando de novo.

**+-+-.-0-0-.-+-+**

-Santy, diga logo a verdade, você veio aqui para me espionar para o Sebby, ne? Aliás, caso não saiba, você num ta fazendo um bom trabalho...

-Ah, por favor, Davey querido, você é tão fácil de ler e espionar quanto o Hummel ali- ela indicou Kurt que corava olhando para Blaine, o qual usava nada além de calça de jeans. (isso mesmo que você pensou... ele está descalço! )

-Kurt e um stripper, você acha que isso vai dar certo?- como não obteve resposta, olhou para ela.- Santy?- seguiu o olhar dela e viu aquela stripper loira e inocente, que Santana passara boa parte da noite fingindo que _não_estava olhando, havia entrado para cantar a parte feminina de Moves Like Jagger e estava só de sutiã e calça jeans. -Santana?- a música acabou e a latina enfim o olhou. Dave suspirou e repetiu a pergunta. Recebeu um sorriso que tanto o assustava quanto o fazia perceber o quão bonita ela era.

-Quanto ao Hummel eu num sei. Agora, para mim, vai ser perfeito.- ela virou-se e caminhou decidida até a sala que servia de camarim para os strippers. Percebeu que fora a última apresentação e agora todos já começavam a sair, inclusive os strippers.

Como um bom anfitrião, Dave se despediu de todos. Deveria estar nervoso, pois amanhã ia se casar e tudo...mas só o que sentia era felicidade e ansiedade para que o dia chegasse logo. Quem conhecia o Sebastian, pensara que Dave estava louco quando souberam da notícia. Entretanto, se uma coisa mostrava o quão diferente era o que sentiam um pelo outro, era que Sebby o propusera.

Dave acompanhara o amadurecimento do outro -talvez até tivera alguma influência no processo, assim como Sebby tivera no dele- durante todos esse anos em que foram primeiro amigos, depois namorados e agora noivos.

Podia até ter começado por Sebby se sentir culpado com a história do suicídio **(1)**e isso o tinha levado a se aproximar quando Dave foi para Dalton cursar seu último ano de ensino médio. Sebby e ele ainda foram para a mesma faculdade e só depois o primeiro admitiu que fizera isso de propósito... mas, em algum momento, acabou virando muito mais, algo diferente e especial.

Santana se despedira em algum momento, levando a loira que ela apresentou como sendo Brittany. Kurt também, antes dando um discurso sobre como ele devia seguir seus sentimentos e ter certeza do que queria e perseguir se sentia que era algo que valia a pena... Não entendeu direito até ver Kurt sair correndo pela mesma porta que aquele stripper baixinho havia usado. Aí tudo fez sentido.

E foi com todos esses pensamentos na cabeça que Dave foi andando rindo para o hotel onde ficara hospedado até o grande dia.

**+-+-+).(+-+-+**

-Oi!- Kurt disse ofegante, tendo corrido até ali para alcançá-lo, mas querendo parecer confiante e inabalável.

-Oi?- Blaine respondeu.

-Eu... eu tô meio bêbado... e nunca fiz algo assim...

-Nunca deu em cima de alguém?

-É... não sou bom nisso... digo, como sabia que eu ia fazer isso?

Blaine sorriu de lado acanhado e enfiou as mãos no bolso, mostrando vários guardanapos que, quando Kurt olhou direito viu serem vários telefones.

-Esses são só os dos homens, eu joguei os das meninas fora porque eu sou...

-Gay!?- Kurt meio exclamou, meio perguntou animado. –Eu digo...eu não tinha certeza...porque você podia tá fazendo só pelo dinheiro e...

-Eu faço.- Kurt o olhou surpreso e o garoto abaixou o olhar, antes de conseguir falar de novo. -E também porque gosto de dançar! Sabe, meu pai não gostou quando eu disse que não ia cuidar dos negócios da família como ele queria... aí ele cortou minha mesada... então eu precisava de um jeito de me sustentar e também é um bom treino para as aulas de dança... eu não ia querer que nada me atrapalhasse a ser o melhor, porque é isso que o NYADA quer...- Blaine começou a falar sem parar, ficando um pouco nervoso ao ver o sorriso do outro. Ele sempre ficava assim e falava demais quando conversava com um cara atraente. Mesmo com pose de confiante, seu nervosismo sempre se mostrava de algum jeito em suas palavras.

-Espera. Você disse NYADA? Eu também estudo lá... Como não nos vimos antes?- Kurt aproximou-se alguns passos, falando empolgado.

-Bem, eu não estou lá há muito tempo, eu sou só um calouro... comecei semestre passado...

-Bons tempos...eu comecei o último ano agora...

Eles sorriam um para o outro e continuaram conversando, tão empolgados que quando olharam ao redor o sol já começara a nascer. Relutantes, despediram-se mas antes trocaram os celulares, colocando o número e foto no do outro.

No peito, tinham a sensação de que aquilo era o começo de algo muito promissor.

**The End?**

**(1)=** Referencia ao 3x14.


End file.
